He's Just Another Player
by cheerislife19
Summary: Hi I'm Mia and I'm 16. I moved to Atlanta with my family away from my friends back in Cali. I met this guy on my first day at my new school, his name was Justin Bieber, yes THE Justin Bieber and I must say...I can't stand him!
1. Chapter 1

-Mias POV

I woke up to the scent of pancakes that filled my room. Ugh mom always  
makes pancakes when she has bad news...great! I pulled my self out of  
bed, bumping into a few boxes on my way to the kitchen. You see we  
just moved to Atlanta, Georgia and had to leave the beautiful and  
sunny LA for this, but I had no choice I had to come.

I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom at the stove top. I walked  
closer and I was right...pancakes. "Ugh what other bad news can there  
be?" I asked in an angry tone.

"Now Mi don't put down Atlanta until you really get to see it." I  
rolled my eyes at her but she just kept going "oh but your going to  
school today."

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"Now hunny calm down. You'll be fine"

"but Maya and Max don't have to go to school!" I yelled.

"Hunny Max graduated high school and Maya graduated kindergarten."

I knew I wasn't going to win this battle. I just stormed up to my room  
and threw myself onto my bed. I don't wanna go to school now, I mean  
what's the point there's like a week left of school. Ugh!

Oh and I'm Mia Romano by the way. I'm 16, I have hazel eyes that kind of  
have a sun effect to them and I have chocolate brown curly hair. I'm  
about 5'4ish and I'm a little on the tanner side. I'm a sporty girl but  
I love cheerleading. I have a big brother named Max who was 18 and a  
little sister named Maya and she was 6. I know Mia and Maya and really  
close names but whatever. I'm Italian and I moved here because my dad  
got transferred. My dads in the Italian mafia so I don't put up with  
any shit from anyone! He's basically the head of everything in the  
mafia so we were rich, wait scratch that we were beyond rich; we live  
in a neighborhood full of celebrities.

I finally decided I would get up and take a shower. When I finished I  
hopped out and ran to my closet, I decided to dress in a short denim  
mini skirt and a pink lacy top paired with silver ballet flats. I put  
on a little eye shadow and a little eye liner then I was out the door.

I walked down the Cinderella type stairs down to the kitchen and over  
to the island where I saw a sticky note and some keys laying next to  
it. The note said "this should get you to school and back. Have fun  
sweetheart, I love you. Love daddy" I'm a daddy's girl if you can't  
tell. I grabbed the keys and ran out side. I saw a white Lamborghini  
with red leather seats parked in the drive way with a big bow on it. I  
screamed to my self and ran to the car and hopped in. the GPS took me  
to where I needed to go.

I pulled up to my new high school and saw a lot of peoples mouths drop  
when they saw my car. I smiled and parked in the parking lot. I got  
out and saw three girls coming over to talk to me. "Hi I'm shay." the  
blonde with blue eyes said. "I'm Josie" the other blonde one said but  
she had brown eyes, "and I'm Nikki" the brunette with blue eyes said,  
all smiling widely at me. They were all really pretty.

"Hey I'm Mia." I said

"oh I know" shay said.

"Huh? How would you know?" I asked a little rudely while walking  
towards the doors to the school.

"I know everyone and everything that happens here." she smiled. Hmm I  
think I like her, well I think I like all of them actually. They were  
all really sweet and seemed like people I would hang out with. I  
walked in the front door and said bye to shay, Josie and Nikki and  
walked into the guidance office "hi um I'm here to pick up my schedule  
for my classes. I'm new" I said to the lady at the front desk.

"name." she said

"Mia Romano" I replied. She handed me my schedule and locker number  
along with the combination. I headed out the door down the hallways to  
my locker.

I finally reached my locker and me un-did the lock, opening the door.  
I looked inside and just kind of stood there, it was kind of big but  
empty. I shut the door to see someone leaning on the locker next to me  
"hey beautiful. Heard your new here" the boy said smiling at me. He  
was cute, shaggy brown hair that flowed to one side and brown eyes  
that wondered up and down my body. I looked over and saw four or five  
guys standing there smiling at me, must be his friends I thought to  
myself. Ehh he seems like a player.

I just rolled my eyes and pushed my way past him. I felt someone grab  
my arm and my body flung against the lockers "what the hell?" I said  
to the shaggy haired boy.

He began to inch closer to my face and said "I'm Justin. But I bet you  
already knew that" he said with a lot of confidence.

"Uhh no sorry no clue." I said still pinned in by his arms on each  
side on my body against the lockers. His face dropped when I said that  
and he backed away a little. I took that as my chance to leave. I  
walked to my first period of the day which was biology. I love  
biology. It's my best subject.

I walked in the door and the first thing I saw was shay, Josie and  
Nikki. I smiled at them and they all smiled back at me. The teacher  
noticed me in the room after the bell rang. He cleared his throw and  
said "class we have a new student." he leaned over to me and said  
"introduce yourself and say a little something about yourself"

"uhh I'm Mia. Mia Romano, I'm 16 and I moved here from LA" I heard  
whispers around the room and heard one girl say to another "that's why  
she's so tan" the other girl then said "no she's Italian, that's why  
she's tan."

"Nice to meet you mia I'm Mr. Thomas your biology teacher, why don't  
you take a seat" he said smiling at me.

I looked around the room and noticed the only seat open was next to  
that Justin kid I met in the hallway. He bit his lip and smiled at me.  
Ugh great. I slowly walked to the way back lab table that was in the  
right corner of the room, farthest from the door. I set my book bag  
down and took a seat next to him.

I starred straight ahead but out of the corner of my eye I could see  
him starring at me. I whipped my head around to face him "do you have  
a starring problem?" I asked harshly and angrily.

He avoided my question by saying "you're hot when you're mad."

I rolled my eyes and looked ahead again. The teacher said we had  
homework but had the whole class period to work on it but no talking.  
Mr. Thomas passed out the homework and went back to the front to sit  
down. I worked for about 30 minutes and finished my paper, classes  
last 40 minutes here so I have 10 minutes to spare. Justin then leaned  
over and said "I'm really no good at biology...help me?" he said.

"Um no."

"Aww c'mon shawty your already done." he said.

"I'm not your shawty and no"

"MR BIEBER! MRS ROMANO! I SAID NO TALKING" Mr. Thomas yelled. Bieber?  
Hmm sounds familiar. I guess I had nervous written all over my face  
because Justin gave me a sympathetic looked then said "sorry. I was  
asking her for help. I'm no good at biology Mr. Thomas." Justin said  
sweetly.

"Well you can have her help you in detention. After school." Mr. Thomas  
said and turned back to his computer. Detention? Wow! I hate this  
bieber kid! The bell rang and before I could get up Justin grabbed my  
arm "I'm really sor-"

I cut him off and said "save it!" I walked out of first period,  
leaving Justin in shock.

My second and third period went by fast, I had shay in both of them  
but I also had Justin in them and he kept flirting with me. I walked  
to my next period which was English. I walked in and saw Josie. I  
walked over to her and took a seat before the teacher noticed me. The  
teacher introduced me and then she said we had a free period, just then  
I saw Justin walk in, he was like five minutes late but the teacher  
didn't care. He walked past me and winked at me. I cringed at the  
thought and turned to Josie. Her mouth hung wide open and she said "do  
you even know who he is?" she asked me in shock.

"Uhh Justin or something like that."

"Ya Justin BIEBER" she said stressing 'bieber'. I gave her a 'sooo'  
look and she raised an eye brow "he's a really famous singer..."

I turned around to look at him and that's when it hit me. The guy that  
my little sisters obsessed about was sitting right there. I really  
didn't care because I don't like him or his music. I turned back to  
Josie and just shrugged. She gave me a surprised look then turned away.  
"Wait Jos...does he...have a girlfriend?" she smiled at me opened her  
mouth but I cut her off before she said anything "I don't mean it like  
that! I really don't like him! I just wanted to know since he's been  
hitting on me all fricken morning."

She laughed and said "nope. He's never really had a girlfriend here,  
he fucks you then says he can't commit"

"oh...have you and him ever..." I said.

"No. close but no" she said

I felt eyes burning into my back and I turned to see Justin and the  
guys from the hallway just starring at me. I saw one guy with brown  
curly hair and blue eyes turn to Justin, I read his lips "she's hot  
man, really hot but i'm petty sure she doesn't like you." he said.  
Then Justin turned to him and I read his lips to "nah I'll bang her by  
the end of the week." I turned back around and just sat there. Ugh  
what a player! There's no fucking way I'm gonna have sex with that  
douche bag.

* * *

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

-Mias POV

Fouth and Fifth period came and went and it was now time for lunch. I walked into the caffeteria with josie and met up with shay and Nikki to get our food. we all ended up getting pizza and were walking to their lunch table that they invited me to sit at. I took a seat at the lunch table with them and two other guys. one of the guys was the one from English this morning that said I was hot to Justin and the other had hair similar to justins.

"hey I'm Ryan and this is Chaz" the boy from English said and then pointed to the guy with similar hair to justins.

"I'm Mia." I said with a half smile then looked back down to my food. I felt someones arm wrap around me and a body squeeze in next to me and sit down.

"hey baby" the person said and I could tell by the voice and the way he said it that it was Justin.

"what do you want" I snapped at him while turned my head to look at him.

"woah easy tiger. I just wanted to say sorry for detention." Justin said.

"Mia you got detention!" shay yelled in suprise

"yeah I did because of this douche bag sitting next to me" i said.

"douche bag? you don't even know me-"

I cut Justin off by saying "oh but I do. I know you to well. i've dated your type and I'm not doing it again so why don't you just leave me alone"

Justin leaned in closer and whispered in my ear "oh have you? and what's my type?"

"your the type of guy who makes a girl feel special for a week then you sleep with her and then leave her cause you got what you wanted out of her. and don't deny it cause I heard what you said in English today" I said with an angry voice.

"what? what did I say in English?" he said with a confused look. I took my eyes off of him for one second to see everyone starring at us intently.

I turned back to face Justin "you would bang me by then end of the week but newsflash justin I'm not that type of girl" I said while getting up and walking out of the lunch room. I heard foot steps trailing behind me and justins voice calling my name. I made my way into the gym when justin finally caught up to me and grabbed my arm.

-Justins POV

damn she heard me say that? I mean ya I'd love to sleep with Mia but something about her makes me feel like I wanna committ, she's different than other girls. I chased after Mia and caught up to her in the gym. I grabbed her arm and pushed her up agaisnt the bleachers and but one arm one each side of her body so she couldn't squeeze out. "Mia please. give me a chance. I know what I said but I say that about everyone and your different, your different than other girls. please just one chance and I'll prove to you that I don't just wanna sleep with you" her eyes fell to the floor and I brought my hand up to place two fingers under her chin and lift it up to look in my eyes. "Mia?"

"I can't Justin. I just can't date another player. I can't get my heart broken again." she said with tears filling her eyes.

"god Mia, what did this guy do to you?" I said in concern

she opened her mouth to speak but the bell for 6th period rang through out the school. "I gotta go" she said and ran out of the gym, leaving me to stand there alone.

-Mias POV

I ran out of the gym before I could tell Justin want happened. I don't wanna talk about it. I don't wanna tell anybody and I deffinetly don't wanna tell him. he did seem like he cared and although he did seem like he was being sincere when he said he wouldn't hurt me, I just couldn't, I couldnt trust him.

my sixth period was world history and once again I was introduced to the class and told to take my seat. Justin wasn't in this class and neither was shay, Josie, Nikki or Chaz but Ryan was so I took a seat next to him. Ryan smiled at me but we didn't talk. the class went by fast and the bell rang for the last period of the day. I was walking out when Ryan put his arm around my shoulder and said "what's your next class Mi" he asked.

"uhh foods." I said.

"sweet mine to." he smiled and I just smiled back at him. we walked in silence for a while untill he finally said "you know Justin does really like you"

I shrugged and said "I know but I just don't wanna date that type of guy." we walked in to foods and i saw shay, Josie and nikki so I took a seat at their lab table which also had Justin Chaz and Ryan sitting at it. great. the teacher introduced me and told us to start by making chocolate chip cookies. I grabbed the milk and eggs from the fridge and set them on the counter. Justin kept looking at me but I didn't look at him. we made or cookies and they were good. we each got three cookies but I only wanted one so I gave the other two to Justin. it was almost time to go to I grabbed my bag and took at seat back at the lab table. everyone starred at me and Justin but I didn't say anything.

shay finally broke the awkward silence at the table by saying "uh mia wanna come to my house after school with Josie and Nikki?"

"I can't I have..." I turned my head to glare at Justin and said "detention" he dropped his head and starred at the table. the bell rang and I walked back to biology and took a seat. Justin came in a few minutes after I did and took a seat beside me. mr Thomas stood up and said "okay I'll set the timer for one hour and when it goes off your free to go." he grabbed the timer and set it. then he walked out the door leaving me and Justin alone in the classroom.

I sat in silence for about thirty minutes until Justin pulled out the biology homework from before. I looked over at his paper that was only one fourth of the way done and only half of the answers were right. looks like he really wasn't good at biology. he starred down at the paper in confusion on what to do. maybe I should help him...nah he can figure it out himself.

fifteeen minutes passed and Justin had only done three more questions on his homework. I began to feel bad so I leaded over to him "do you need some help?" I asked sweetly.

he turned his head away from his paper to look into my eyes "why would you wanna help me?" he asked, in a kind of confused way.

"well because I'm good at biology and it looks to me like you have no clue what your doing."

he smiled at me and slid his stool closer to me. I looked over his answers and eraser the ones that were wrong. I showed him what to do and he got it. we finished the paper in ten minutes and we only had two more minutes untill we could leave.

"thanks" he said.

I smiled at him "no problem" he smiled back at me and I swear I melted right then and there. his smiled was perfect and his eyes made my heart beat faster. was I falling for him? NO! I can't let that happen!

he cleared his throat and said "why are you starring at me like that?" 


End file.
